Finding Music
by Silent Whisperer
Summary: This story is about the Straw Hat Crew finding their musician, but getting more than they barganed for! No Chopper or Robin or Vivi. Rated T for swearing. SanjixOC and now some ZoroxNami! R&R!
1. Violin and Punches

_This is my first fan fic so R&R but no hate! It's about the Straw Hat Crew finding their musician/rifle woman and getting a little more than they expected. Oh, in this it's Sanji x My character and the others are just friends for you info. Oh, no Chopper or Robin yet!_

_I don't own One Piece but if I did happy place with Zoro and Sanji sigh Well, I hope it is okay…alright here it goes! _

_Silent Whisperer_

_­­­­­­_

Luffy and the crew piled off of the ship and onto the dock.

Nami waved to the crew, "I'm going to walk around the market see what I can find." But everyone knew that she meant to help herself to the wallets of passers by.

"My Nami-san! Don't forget the thing you said you would pick up for me." Sanji shouted running over to Nami, giving her a list with different foods on it.

"Meat? Meat is on there right!" Luffy pleaded to Sanji. "Yeh, don't worry, nobody could stand your whining if there wasn't any meat onboard." Sanji looked a Luffy while lighting a cigarette.

Zoro yawned and stretched. "Since you woke me up to get off the ship, what are we going to do?"

Luffy smiled, "Were going to tour the island and get some meat!"

"CAN YOU GET YOUR MIND OFF OF MEAT FOR ONCE?" Zoro shouted hitting Luffy on the head.

"Owwwww! That hurt!" Luffy cried.

"It was supposed to." Zoro replied.

"Come on, let's just go before you two old geezers start throwing punches." Sanji said starting to walk up the street.

Zoro shouted "And you call us geezers, you old hag!" but he started walking, grumbling a little.

"You know what we need guys?" Luffy said.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY MEAT!" Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp all said at the same time.

"Well, that would be good, but what we really need is a musician!" Luffy said still walking but with his head tilted to the sky.

"That's actually a good idea for once Luffy." Usopp replied.

In front of the four pirates were two men talking.

One of them said, "…she's playing in the town, that violin and daggers she carries around create some great amusement!"

The other said. "Wow! She sound pretty cute, I'll talk to her."

The first, who's name was Hui said "No you won't! She hits any man who dares to ask her out or flirt with her. She's got one fiery temper. That's how I got this black eye, 3 weeks ago!" Hui told him proudly.

Luffy tapped Hui on the back, and the man turned around showing a huge black and blue mark spreading from the top of his eye to right next to the top of his nose.

"Ewwww!" Usopp shouted as the others just stared.

"What do you punks want?" Hui growled.

"Did you say a musician?" Luffy asked.

**With Nami in the market**

Nami hefted the last item from Sanji's list onto her back; it was 10 pounds of meat.

"_Damn! This is heavy, well at least I don't have to walk far, and it could to be to my advantage."_ She thought.

Nami walked back towards the ship, picking a few fat wallets along the way. Nami climbed onto the ship setting the food down in the kitchen.

"Sanji can put that stuff away himself, it's not my problem." She said to herself.

Attempting to see if she could see the other pirates Nami climbed into the crows nest with a spyglass in hand.

"I don't see them but what's that big crowd for?" she pondered out loud.

She trained the spyglass of a makeshift stage where she saw a figure, slightly in shadow, leaning against an instrument case. The figure's head was down but she did see chest length crimson hair hanging down.

"_Oh my god! I haven't seen her in years! I must go pay a visit!" _Nami thought while swiftly climbing down to the deck running into her room she threw the wallets into her desk and locked it.

Then she ran off the ship moving through the crowd till she saw the figure closer.

The figure lifted her head and with a look of shock said "Nami?"

_Well there is my first chapter! I know it was short, but I wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger! What will happen next? Who was the mysterious violinist who Nami seem to know? Will Hui's eye ever heal? Sorry, no fluff…yet. It'll take a while for the fluff, so be calm!_

_Silent Whisperer _


	2. Meeting Aru

_**Chapter 2!**_

_Why hello my friends, again. I would like to thank my first reviewer, kitsuneofthedarknessflame! Thankies! Well new chapter with our new character (name). You must read to find out who it is! Well I'm here drinking soda listening to The White Stripes (GO JACK!) and playing with my Kyo stuffy! huggles stuffy Okay, now time for disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but if I did…goes to place filled with squirrels and kitties… STORY TIME NOW!_

_Silent Whisperer_

**LAST TIME**

"_Oh my god! I haven't seen her in years! I must go pay a visit!" _Nami thought while swiftly climbing down to the deck running into her room she threw the wallets into her desk and locked it.

Then she ran off the ship moving through the crowd till she saw the figure closer.

The figure lifted her head and with a look of shock said "Nami-san?"

**NOW**

"Aru-san?" Nami asked with a look of astonishment on her face.

Aru shouted and flung her arms around Nami in a slightly suffocating hug.

"I've missed you! It's been about 5 years! I love the new outfit!" Aru said unlocking Nami form her hug and pulling her up onto the stage.

Nami looked at her friend from long ago; she was wearing black lace up boots, dark green/brown baggy cargo pants, a tight black tank top with a black trench coat thrown over her shoulder, strange symbols tattooed on her left arm from elbow to shoulder plus a moon tattooed on her ankle, a string bracelet with black stones in it, five small silver hoop earrings in right ear, red nail polish, daggers hanging from belt, black eyes, a necklace with one sharks tooth on it, and chest length dark red hair.

"You look different Aru-san." Nami told her.

"I do?" Aru looked down at herself turning this way and that while smiling.

Nami laughed at Aru. It was so good to see her, she has missed her friend.

"Oi! Aru-san! Showtime!" a man called from the sideline.

"Alright!" she hollered back and turned to Nami.

"Watch my show then wait for me after so we can talk!" Aru said while pushing Nami off the stage to the front of the crowd.

"LADIES AND GENTS! WELCOME TO THE SHOW!" Aru shouted to get everyone's attention.

**With the other Straw Hats**

"Yah, I said a musician. Why?" Hui growled.

"We need a musician for our crew!" Luffy shouted.

"Where can we find her?" Usopp asked.

"She's performing at the town square in about 5 minutes." Hui replied, and then added "If you want to see the show, you'd better hurry."

"WELL LET'S GO!" Luffy shouted running off up the street holding onto his hat.

"We should follow." Zoro grumbled.

Everyone (Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro) walked up the street after Luffy.

Then caught up to Luffy and entered the square pushing through the huge crowd to get to the front right behind Nami.

"Nami-san? What are you doing here?" Sanji asked surprised.

Nami turned around, "Watching the show, what did you expect?" she said right as Aru shouted "LADIES AND GENTS! WELCOME TO THE SHOW!"

That got everyone's attention, especially Sanji's. He looked up to see Aru standing on the stage, hands on hips. His eyes turned into hearts and he stared adoringly at Aru.

"Who is that?" Zoro asked.

"That's Aru Umati. The best musician and sharp shooter you'll ever see." Nami stated proudly.

Aru, after waiting for the crowd to quiet down Aru said. "Now, before the music piece I would like a volunteer." She scanned the crowd then looking down at Nami, the crew, and an adoring Sanji she pointed to him (Sanji) and said, "You there."

Sanji shaken out of his adoration, shot up onto the stage next to Aru. "Yes my flower?"

Aru turned him around and led him up to a podium and positioned an apple on top of his head. Then turned around and positioned herself 40 feet away from him, pulling a dagger from her belt.

"I will hit the apple above this mans head slicing it in half while I am blindfolded." She proclaimed while a man tied a black bandana over her eyes.

Aru turned around backwards and threw the knife suddenly.

_Well there's another cliff hanger for you. A longer chapter this time! GO ME! Okay well it's now 10:00 exactly! Good timing, but for some reason I'm still hyper…hmmmmmmm! Well I'm going to go play with my new Kyo cat and read manga! I hope you like Aru! R&R!_

_Silent Whisperer _


	3. The Show and The Offer

_Hey all my lovelies! babe300, thankies for the review I thank you for your concern of Sanji-kun! To find out what happens to him you must READ THE CHAPTER! I'm updating too much, I made the 2nd Chapter last night and now I'm doing the 3rd! Hmmm, maybe I should leave you in suspense… gets mobbed by angry Sanji lovers OKAYOKAY! I give; I will do the chapter ASAP! See how nice I am! Now I'm listening to The Triplets Of Belleville. Okay now for DISCLAIMER; I don't own One Piece but if I did-imagines place with unlimited supply of manga _

_Silent Whisperer_

**LAST TIME**

Then turned around and positioned herself 40 feet away from him, pulling a dagger from her belt.

"I will hit the apple above this mans head slicing it in half while I am blindfolded." She proclaimed while a man tied a black bandana over her eyes.

Aru turned around backwards and threw the knife suddenly.

**NOW**

The knife sailed threw the air and hit the apple on top of Sanji's head splitting it into tow pieces.

The apple fell to the ground next to the astonished Sanji.

"WOW!" Luffy screamed as everyone applauded.

Aru took off the blindfold and walked over to Sanji.

She stood about 2 feet from his face, looking him in the eye she pulled out the knife from over his head.

"Thanks for being my guinea pig. I never tried that try trick before." She smiled.

Sanji's eyes were wide as he said, "Y, yo, you've never tried that before?" he shook off his shock and lit a cigarette slumping over slightly and walking offstage.

"_Damn, she didn't even give me a thanks kiss!"_ he though.

"Wait!" Aru called.

Sanji turned around and flew back to her grasping her hand, "Yes my lovely?"

"Well first, I still need you, second I was wondering if you're traveling with Nami-san, third- what's your name, and last-if you don't want a black eye don't call me lovely or flower." Aru told him growling on the last remark while staring him in the eye.

"Well first my cherry blossom" Sanji said to Aru's anger "Sure I'll help you with anything you need, yes I do travel with the adorable Nami-san and last, my name is Sanji."

"I'm Aru Umati, nice to meet cha' Sanji-san." She grabbed his arm hard to show him that she could punch him hard and led him over to a table. "PENCIL AND PEN!" she screeched to a man off the stage.

The man ran onto the stage with the pencil and pen.

"Now, I want you to draw a small circle on this paper." Aru said loud enough for the audience to hear.

Sanji obediently drew a very small circle on the paper (about the size of your little toe nail.)

"Now everyone, Sanji-san is going to throw up this paper and I promise to you when it falls back down to earth in that circle will be my dagger." She said to the audience while switching to a very small dagger.

"Now!" she shouted and Sanji threw the paper into the air.

She threw the knife without a second's hesitation and then the paper fell back to earth with a thud.

With a nod from Aru, Sanji picked up the paper and held it up to the audience showing the knife completely in the small circle.

Aru bowed to the cheers and said to Sanji, "Just a couple more trick before you can go."

Aru, with the help of a willing Sanji performed a couple more tricks like knife balancing and more throwing, then after a while she said, "No more knives my audience, music now."

She led Sanji off stage and whispered to Nami playfully "Sanji-san is a freak!"

Nami laughed and nodded.

Aru climbed up back onto the stage and opened up the case. She took out a violin and held it up.

"Shush people!" Luffy yelled. "I wanna hear her play!"

Everyone quieted down as Aru pulled up a bench and set a wide brimmed black hat of her head. She took a moment then started to play.

Music soared through the air on the wind. Everyone was dead silent in the audience.

Aru played, her fingers running along the bow as it sailed across the stings of the violin.

After an immeasurable amount of time Aru stopped playing stood up and took off her hat.

Everyone cheered so loud that Usopp had to cover his ears.

"Thanks everyone! It was nice to play for you, but also give it up for my assistant for today Sanji-san!" Aru said.

Then she jumped off the platform after putting away her violin and walked around with the hat collecting money from people's hands and putting it into the hat.

After a while mostly everyone had drifted off with considerably less money in there wallets…or no wallets at all.

Aru sat on the edge of the stage with her legs dangling over the edge, her pant legs rode up a little to show her moon tattoo on her ankle.

She set her hat aside as sighed.

"WOW!THAT WAS AMAZING!" Luffy shouted at her.

"Luffy, could you be anymore loud?" Zoro asked annoyed.

Aru laughed. "I only know Sanji-san and Nami-san. Who are you?"

"The green head is Zoro, straw hat is Luffy, and long nose is Usopp." Nami told her while pointing to each one.

"Nice to mee-"Aru whirled around to see a man running away with her cash filled hat.

"DAMN IT!" she howled and ran up the stage and leapt onto a building gaining on him then she leapt from the building to the street right in front of the man.

"That's mine." She growled.

The man shook but raised up a gun "LET ME GO!" he shouted.

Aru clicked her tongue and said "Little boys shouldn't play with guns."

Then she stomped on his foot grinding it into the ground. He bent over from the pain and she punched him in the face, hard. Blood spattered out all over the ground and he bent over.

Aru grabbed the gun and the hat from him and walked back to the stunned crew.

"Don't worry, this happens all the time, but I actually get a gun out of the bargain!" she said while twirling the gun on her finger.

Luffy and the others looked stunned while Nami just laughed.

"Aru-san! Will you ever stop?" Nami asked her.

"Nah, I like it this way. Having huge crowds with huge wallets is my kind of life." Aru picked up her violin and delicately played a few notes.

"YOU'RE OUR NEW MUSICIAN!" Luffy yelled.

Aru put down her violin.

"I believe the rest of us totally agree." Sanji added.

"I don't care." Zoro offered.

"Who are you guys?" Aru asked.

"We're pirates Aru-san." Nami told her, "And they want you to be the new ship musician."

_Well…chapter 3 is over! I hope you like Aru better now! I enjoyed this chapter. Cliffhanger-will she accept the Straw Hats offer? When the next chapter comes around you'll find out! So now I have to go to school. tears hugs Kyo stuffy Okay, time to eat! Ciao!_

_Silent Whisperer _


	4. An Explanation At The Cliff

_**Chapter 4!**_

_Hello my adoring fans (I have a big head today!) Well I have a problem…I UPDATE TOO MUCH! It's so fun, but I have tons of hw soooo I shouldn't be doing this…HAHAHA! I crack myself up. Well thankies xXSanji-kunXx & babe300 (again) for sending in reviews! huggles reviewers. THANK YOU! Okay moment is over Well I bet many of you are screaming in agony from reading this…or…maybe you just skip it. I hope not! This is hard, I mean; listening to music, doing hw, and writing a fan fic at the same time! I got a hat people! It's black with grey stripes and a small rhinestone on the side! YAY! Now it's time for………………THE DISCLAIMER OF THE DAYYYYY! I don't own One Piece but if I did imagines having no hw for the rest of my life Now……………STORY TIMEEEEE!_

_Silent Whisperer_

**LAST TIME**

"YOU'RE OUR NEW MUSICIAN!" Luffy yelled.

Aru put down her violin.

"I believe the rest of us totally agree." Sanji added.

"I don't care." Zoro offered.

"Who are you guys?" Aru asked.

"We're pirates Aru-san." Nami told her, "And they want you to be the new ship musician."

**NOW**

"Me? A pirate's musician?" Aru looked slightly flustered.

Sanji sat down on her left and Nami on her right.

Sanji put his arm around her (much to her annoyance) and said, "You must join! Think of everything we could do!"

Aru stood up putting on her coat, picking up her violin case, and shoving on her hat quickly. "I just can't." Then she strode off down the street away from the crew.

Nami stood up. "Guys, go back to the ship. I'll see what's the matter." Nami told them.

"WAIT NAMI-SAN! I will come to help persuade my darling Aru-san!" Sanji said while running up to her.

"I'm going to come to since I'm the captain!" Luffy said catching up to the others.

"I don't want to go!" Usopp said. "She scares me! Did you see the man she punched that man? No thanks! I'm going back to the ship!"

"I'll go with him." Zoro said and the two other pirates strode off to the ship.

**With Aru**

She sat on a cliff overlooking the sea. _I want to go, but I can't. I really wish I could, but I…_ she thought staring out at the sparkling sea and the setting sun. "If they knew they would just treat me different, I know that they wouldn't want me to be apart of their crew" She said quietly, thinking it was just her at the cliff.

"Why would you say that?" a voice from behind her said.

Aru whirled around to face Sanji staring at her.

"Go away." She told him.

He sat down next to her. "Nami and Luffy are looking for you too, we split up. I'm glad I found you Aru-san."

"Like I care." She grumbled hugging her legs to her chest.

"What were you saying before about us treating you different and not wanting you to be apart of the crew?"

"Damn it Sanji-san! Just forget it." She shouted then said softer, "It wasn't actually very important."

Sanji sighed and stared back out to sea. "You don't have to tell me but if you ever want to, I'm here." He stood up. "I'm going to get Nami-san and Luffy-chan. I'll be right back."

**A Couple Minutes Later**

Sanji came back with Nami running behind him. "I couldn't fine Luffy-chan so I'm going to go look some more." Sanji said walking off leaving the two old friends on the cliff.

"You know they really want you to be apart of the crew…" Nami told Aru. "Why won't you accept the offer? When you were younger, I know you would have jumped for a chance like this."

"Nami-san, you have forgotten. I told you something one day right here, and then the next day you were just gone. You had run off." Aru said quietly.

Nami looked at her puzzled then she remembered.

**Flashback (5 Years Ago)**

_Aru and Nami had been at the bluff playing around with some things they had found (actually stolen). _

"_Aru-san?" Nami asked. _

"_Yah?"_

"_Why did you fall over a couple days ago?"_

"_I told you I tripped!"_

"_But you looked like you were sleeping, but you looked like you were in pain. Then those men came and took you into the house! Why?"_

"_I told you it was nothing Nami-san!" Aru said snapping a branch over her leg._

_Nami had looked hurt at her best friends rage._

"_Okayokay! Look, just don't tell anyone okay…Here it goes. I have a heart condition where I have faint and seizure spells. I also get premonitions about what is going to happen to people. Happy?" Aru said._

_Nami looked shocked but got over it and they had played some more until Nami had to go home. Then the next day she was just gone._

**End of Flashback**

Nami was about to say something on the matter when Luffy came bounding up behind them. "HI MUSICIAN!" he shouted.

"DAMN IT! I'M NOT YOUR MUSICIAN!" she shouted.

"Luffy-chan, don't scream at a lady like that! It's bad manners!" Sanji scolded him.

Aru stood up near the edge of the cliff.

"I'm leave…" but before she could finish her sentence her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted. But she was so near the cliff's edge that she fell backwards over the edge.

_DUNDUNDUN! OMG! ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! AHHH!_

_Nami: Stop writing in caps. It's annoying._

_Sanji: I agree!_

_Okay! You win! Well there is my chapter! I finished it at jut about the same time I finished Chapter 3! Freaky huh? Well now I have to go study for my first period test! AUG! Okay I will go now. Puts on hat I bought earlier and explained in other AN. Goodbye!_

_Silent Whisperer _


	5. Dancing

_**Chapter 5!**_

_Hilo! Well…I did leave you with a HUGE­ cliffhanger last time!_

_Sanji: NO! DON'T LET MY ARU-SAN DIE! IT'S ONLY CHAPTER 4!_

_Zoro: I don't care!_

_Me (a.k.a Nokai): Oh my goodness! Zoro, how can you not care!_

_Zoro:………_

_Nokai: You know you dooooooo!_

_Sanji: Yesssssss!_

_Zoro: SHUT UP OR I'LL SHUT YOU UP!_

_Nokai: No Zoro! takes out squirt bottle and sprays Zoro Bad Zoro!_

_Zoro: AUG!_

_Sanji: HAHAHA!_

_(Moment over)_

_NOW TIME FOR THE DISCLAIMER! Ahem I don't own One Piece but if I did… dreams of being a manga writer_

_STORY TIMEEEEE!_

_Silent Whisperer (or Nokai if u want)_

**LAST TIME**

"Luffy-chan, don't scream at a lady like that! It's bad manners!" Sanji scolded him.

Aru stood up near the edge of the cliff.

"I'm leave…" but before she could finish her sentence her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted. But she was so near the cliff's edge that she fell backwards over the edge.

**NOW**

"ARU-SAN!" Nami screamed as the girl fell down the cliff.

"GUM GUM ROCKET!" Luffy shouted and grabbed Aru just as her nose was about to come into contact with the earth.

Luffy slowly lifted her back up and when she was on the top of the cliff Sanji gently took her from Luffy cradling her like a child.

"We have to get a doctor!" Nami shouted still panicking.

Sanji slowly but steadily got up and carried her jogging swiftly down into the town with Nami and Luffy close at her heels.

Aru slowly woke up because of her being shaken slightly and looked confused. "Sanji-san?"

"Aru-san, it's okay, you will be fine. Don't worry." Sanji told her smiling.

Aru smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around his chest and fell back to sleep, cuddled against Sanji like a little child.

Nami looked shocked at Aru's tenderness towards Sanji for a moment then looked to Luffy.

"Luffy! Go get Zoro and Usopp; they should know where we are, and what has happened."

"Okay!" Luffy bounded off running as fast as he could while holding onto his hat.

**In The Village**

Sanji and Nami pushed their way into a tavern.

"Does anyone know where there is a doctor around here?" Nami shouted over the already loud bar.

"Yeh, but why does a pretty flower like you need a doctor?" A man said walking up to her.

She growled picking up an empty trey. "It's not for me." And just as she was about to hit the board over his head another man pulled the first one back.

"Damn it Jisl! Don't you see that that man is carrying Aru Umati? Leave them alone!" the man shrunk in fear. Sanji was impressed that even unconscious, Aru still left an impression on the people.

"So does anyone know of a doctor around here?" Sanji asked.

"I'm one!" a burly man came up to Sanji and Aru.

"Here, follow me. I've always taken care of Aru-san."

**At The Doctors House**

The doctor had been busy for a while (his name was Ryua). Sanji had gone outside to get/signal Luffy as to where they were and Nami insisted on staying inside with Aru.

"So, what is it Ryua-chan?" Nami said sitting on the end of the bed Aru was sleeping in.

"Nothing serious, I don't think. This isn't common or uncommon for Aru-san since…" at that moment Luffy, Usopp, and a slightly worried Zoro came into the room followed by Sanji.

"Is my musician going to be okay?" Luffy said quieter than usual because he was slightly afraid of waking up Aru.

"As I was saying," Ryua said. "Aru-san will be fine; it isn't very common or uncommon for her because of her condition."

"Condition?" Zoro repeated.

"What condition?" Usopp asked.

"You don't know?" asked Ryua bewildered.

"No…" Zoro said.

"Aru-san has a heart condition, she has seizures or faint spells at any moment in time." Ryua told them slowly.

**1 Day Later…**

Aru shifted in bed and slowly opened her eyes. She blurrily focused them on something sitting on the end of her bed, it had orange hair.

"Nami-san?" she said drowsily.

"Aru-san! You are awake!" Nami said brightly.

"Everyone has been worried sick about you!" and as if on cue the crew quietly walked into the room.

"My flower!" Sanji said brightly!

"I don't think you got a proper introduction to these two." Nami told her.

"This is Usopp." Aru sat up to shake hands with Usopp.

"And this is Zoro; he isn't the friendliest person in the world." Nami said, but whispered the last part.

Aru laughed lightly and stuck out her hand to a clearly bored Zoro.

"Awww! You chicken! You think you're gonna get germs or something?"

Zoro annoyed, walked over and shook her hand.

"See? That wasn't so hard!" Aru told him.

"So how are you feeling?" Sanji asked.

"Wait, hold up!" Aru said, looking completely confused, "I remember falling off the cliff that was it. Why am I not in millions of tiny pieces down there!"

"Luffy saved you." Nami said.

"How?"

"Don't you know? I'm a rubber man!" Luffy said.

Aru looked surprised but then smiled. "I knew that there was something different about you Luffy", she yawned.

Nami looked at the tired Aru and said to the crew "Okay, intro done! EVERYONE OUT!" she began to push everyone out of the room.

"Wait! Luffy-san, can I talk to you?" Aru asked.

Everyone else felt except Luffy who sat on the edge of the bed.

"So I guess you don't want me to be apart of your crew now…" she said but in a questioning way.

"What? Of course we still want you!" he said as Aru lifted her head shocked.

"Really? But, but, why?"

"I'm going to the grand line to find One Piece and I need the best crew!"

"Luffy-san, I'm not the best, many people are better than me!" she told him blushing slightly.

"If I had seen better we probably wouldn't even be here!" he said, bouncing on the bed.

Aru smiled. "Thanks Luffy-san. But I still don't know if I should or not…"

"Nami-san told us everything so don't worry!"

Aru's eyes suddenly blazed as she though of the memory:

"_Okayokay! Look, just don't tell anyone okay…Here it goes. I have a heart condition where I have faint and seizure spells. I also get premonitions about what is going to happen to people. Happy?" Aru said._

"I can't believe it!" she shouted, she hopped out of the bed and flew outside running fast.

"Aru-san?" Nami shouted.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed.

Nami looked stunned, "Aru-san?"

Sanji, who was standing next to Nami, looked from Nami to Aru then raced after Aru swiftly.

**At Cliff Again**

Aru sat tears streaming down her face looking out towards the water, but father away from the edge this time.

"What do you want now, Sanji-san. Come to tell me what a freak I am?" she said with fire in her swollen eyes.

"What do you mean?" he said, and sat down next to her.

"What do you mean you don't mean?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said softly.

Aru looked at him, "You don't have to be so soft around me, I hate it." She said spitting the last few words out. "I mean, I didn't want you to find out so you wouldn't treat me like some freak that nobody likes…"

"Aru-san, I really don't know what you are talking about…"

"But, Luffy-san said that Nami-san told you everything…"

"Yes, she told us about your heart condition, is there something else we should know about?" Sanji said placing his hand on her shoulder, she gripped her and in his.

"She didn't…" Aru bolted up and raced back to towards Nami shouting to Sanji "Thank you Sanji-san!" Then Aru saw Nami and flung her arms around her.

"Nami-san! I'm so sorry! I thought you told them about…and then Sanji-san said…but I'm so sorry!"

"Aru-san, I would never tell anyone about your secret, I promise to you." Nami said looking at the old friend in her arms who had changed so much.

**Next Day**

"Come on guys!" Aru said looking behind her. "I know of this really good tavern where you can get all you want to eat, my treat."

"MEAT! COME ON! LET'S GO!" Luffy shouted.

"He has a one track mind doesn't he." Aru asked Sanji who was walking next to her

"Yes, meat and new crew members are about all his brain enjoys." Sanji replied.

"Well…I have a little test for him, what's more important. An all you can eat, meat buffet or a new crew member!" Aru replied smiling.

**Tavern**

Loud voices were heard as the crew sat down in a table.

"You guys eat; I'm going to see if I can set a happier tune to this place!" Aru said.

"Can I borrow your fiddle?" Aru asked a man on the stage, clearly stunned the man handed it to her.

"Thanks!" she winked to Nami. "I'll give it back; I just want to set the pace."

Aru started playing a jaunty fast paced tune on the fiddle and soon the entire band had picked it up.

"Come on people! You know you want to dance!" Aru, handing back the instrument, jumped down from the stage and started to dance.

People of various age, size, and gender joined her on the floor.

Aru grabbed Nami's hand and pulled her out. "Dance!" Aru screamed.

Nami laughed at seeing some of her old friend back and danced.

Aru made her way over to the eating Luffy and the other crew members, "I'll be your musician if you and the entire crew dance, now!" she shouted.

_Well…a SUPER LONG chapter but no cliff hanger. I hope you enjoy! ARG! Super hard Spanish test 2day. I have to go study! Read and Review! I miss you already!_

_Silent Whisperer_


	6. On The Ship

_Hello! I believe I did well on my hard Spanish test! Oh thankies to babe300 for the past two reviews and to answer your question, I kind of resembled her after me and my other friend Mei Li! She is the very sweet kind side and I'm the reckless KICK ASS side and doesn't like to be treated like a little girly girl (yes, I am a tomboy, get used to it!) So yes, now for the………DISCLAIMER!_

_Zoro and Nami: PLEASE STOP WRITING IN CAPS!_

_Luffy: But…you are…_

_Nami: Shut up!_

_Nokai: takes out squirt bottle BAD NAMI-SAN!_

_Nami: No!_

_(Moment over) _

_Disclaimer: (happy now Zoro-san?) I don't own One Piece but I sure as hell wish I did, and the song lyrics (in the chapter) I don't own either-DAMN!_

_Silent Whisperer_

**LAST TIME**

Aru grabbed Nami's hand and pulled her out. "Dance!" Aru screamed.

Nami laughed at seeing some of her old friend back and danced.

Aru made her way over to the eating Luffy and the other crew members, "I'll be your musician if you and the entire crew dance, now!" she shouted.

**NOW**

Sanji shot up and started to pull Aru back to the floor. She laughed and pushed him into the crowd grabbing a stunned Zoro and an amazed Usopp's hand pulling them into the crowd.

"What about Luffy?" Zoro asked looking back at the forlorn captain.

"Let's see what is more important to him. All you can eat meat buffet or a new crew member." Aru grinned and danced further into the crowd.

Sanji danced into the crowd following her.

After a couple minutes he tapped Aru on the shoulder. "Luffy got the best of you Aru-san. Look."

Aru turned he head to see Luffy weaving into the crowd dancing but with one hand piled high with meat.

Aru laughed out loud and almost fell over because of her laughing fit, "Nami-san!" she said between gasps for air, "Look at your captain!" then Aru fell backwards on the stage laughing.

The music turned into a slow waltz and Aru sat watching the couples dance. "They look so cute!" she murmured to herself as she watched a blushing Zoro and Nami dancing.

"Yah, they do." Sanji came up to her. "But, why aren't you dancing?"

"Nah, slow dancing isn't really my thing. I love the fast beats." She replied still staring at the other couples.

"Well never too late to try and like something. Would you like to dance Aru-san?"

Aru looked up from the couples on the floor into Sanji's eye.

"Really? No, I can't dance slowly." She replied.

Instead of finding another dancing partner Sanji suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her up into the crowd, holding her hand.

He took her waist and she placed a hand on his shoulder, holding his hand with her other. Sanji waltzed her around the room.

"See, it isn't that hard, you're doing great." He smiled.

"Thanks Sanji-san, I just never really tried before. Oh look! It's Nami-san and Zoro-san!" she said and as they waltzed by Aru put on a shocked expression and shot it at Nami who blushed even harder.

**After The Dancing**

Aru watched as people sat back down. She had danced a lot, many of them with Sanji-san who she loved the company of.

"So, when are we leaving Luffy-san?" Aru asked.

"YES! I knew you would come around Aru-san!" he yelled.

"I told you, if you all danced I would come to be apart of the crew."

"We will leave in tomorrow!" Luffy told them.

"I'll help you get the things you need Aru-san." Nami told her.

"Thanks, Nami-san."

Zoro yawned, and said "I'm going back to the ship to get some sleep."

The boys started to walk back to the ship as Aru shouted, "Nami-san will stay at my place for the night! We'll see you tomorrow!"

**At Aru's Place**

"You and Zoro-san were looking cozy!" Aru told Nami.

"SHUT UP ARU-SAN!" Nami threw a pillow at her.

Aru ducked and crawled behind a changing screen where she put on a long shirt.

"Well, so were you and Sanji-san!" Aru flopped down on the bed next to Nami.

"He is so kind, I mean, he isn't intimidated by me like other guys. They take one look at me and run!" she said solemnly.

A short haired black cat came up and jumped into Aru's lap.

"Oh yah! This is Kika, do you think Luffy would mind keeping her aboard because she doesn't have anywhere to go."

"I bet you Luffy will be fine Aru-san, don't worry about it!"

Nami rolled over on the bed and yawned, "I'll see you in the morning Aru-san, goodnight."

After Nami had fallen asleep, Aru walked over to her window and looked out at the moon.

At the same time Sanji had looked out the kitchen window thinking about Aru-san and stared at the moon, thinking he saw her face captured up there.

**The Next Day (Leaving Day)**

Nami woke up to find Aru-san asleep, leaning against the window, head against the glass.

Nami smiled at her friend happy that she was now not the only girl on the ship.

Aru yawned and stretched like a cat. She opened her eyes to a staring Nami and smiled.

"I have a tendency to fall asleep at the window."

Aru got up and walked over to a water basin she washed her face and then proceeded to sit on the floor legs extended.

"You still do your morning stretches Aru-san?"

"Yes, I do!"

After Aru finished stretching she pulled a small bag out from under her bed and starting to put some things into it.

Kika bounced off the bed and jumped into Nami's arms.

Once Aru had filled the small bag she changed back into her clothes and put on the black trench coat.

"I haven't even seen your ship yet! Let's go!" Aru picking up her violin case and bag stared walking out the door; Nami followed holding a black cat.

**At The Ship (mid-day)**

"Wow!" Aru shouted. "This is great!"

Nami pulled her onto the deck so Aru-san could get a better look.

Immediately Aru saw the crows nest and picking up her violin case she clambered up into it. Taking out her violin she proceeded to play it while singing;

In the moonlight I felt your heart

Quiver like a bowstring's pulse

In the moons pure light, you looked at me

Nobody knows your heart

When the sun is gone I see you

Beautiful and haunting, but cold

Like the blade of a knife, so sharp and so sweet

Nobody knows your heart

All of your sorrow, grief and pain

Locked away in the forest of the night

Your secret heart belongs to the world

Of the things that sigh in the dark

Oh the things that cry in the dark

By the end of the song the entire crew had climbed out of or stopped what they were doing to listen to Aru.

"THAT WAS GREAT!" Luffy shouted up to her. Aru locking her violin back up clambered back down to the deck of the ship.

"Thanks." She smiled sheepishly. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

Kika jumped out of Nami's arms and walked over to Zoro. She rubbed against his legs and purred. Zoro tried to look annoyed but softened and picked up the cat.

"I think Kika has found a new friend! Oh, Luffy-san, do you mind if Kika comes with us?" Aru asked.

"That's fine Aru-san!" Luffy told her.

"We should get going Luffy-san!" Usopp said.

"Alright then!" Luffy replied.

After the ship was leaving the harbor, Aru had climbed back up into the crows nest looking back at the town that she had just left.

Small tears filled her eyes and she sat with her coat hugged around her. "I am going to miss that town." She whispered.

Then Aru heard a small noise and turned her head quickly to see some blond hair peeking over the crows nest.

She smiled and said "What are you doing Sanji-san?"

The cook looked up and pulled himself into the nest next to her.

"I was just seeing if my sweet Aru-san was feeling okay." He told her.

She laughed, "Yah, I'm fine. It's just a little hard that's all."

He smiled, "I'm glad."

Aru cocked her head at him quizzically then a huge splash was heard.

Luffy had tripped over a pile of rope and had fallen into the water.

Usopp ran to the side shouting "HE CAN'T SWIM!"

Aru screeched "HE CAN'T SWIM! DAMN IT!" she tossed Sanji her coat and climbed halfway down from the crows nest then said "He'll drown by the time I get down! Damn it!"

Then Aru jumped from the ropes on which she was standing into the ice cold water where Luffy was slowly sinking.

_Cliff hanger! Muhahahahahaaaaaa! Well, now I shall go and read some Fushigi Yugi and do some hw…Damn! Well enjoy the chapter; it took me a couple days to write. Too bad Sanji-san and Aru-san aren't getting some "quality" time together yet._

_Silent Whisperer_


	7. Swimming

_Hello my ducklings! It's now Sunday and I'm sad but happy because I get to go see Rent tonight! YAY! I watched 3 hours of One Piece yesterday! GO ME! I have a HUGE science test tomorrow so this chapter might take me a little while my dear readers. Thankies to CheddarCheese99043 for your reviews and to kitsuneofthedarknessflame! Thankies for the "KAWAII!" comment! Well, here is your disclaimer! I don't own One Piece but if I did I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer oh, and if there are any song lyrics- I don't own them either! Well here is your chapter._

_Silent Whisperer_

**LAST TIME**

Luffy had tripped over a pile of rope and had fallen into the water.

Usopp ran to the side shouting "HE CAN'T SWIM!"

Aru screeched "HE CAN'T SWIM! DAMN IT!" she tossed Sanji her coat and climbed halfway down from the crows nest then said "He'll drown by the time I get down! Damn it!"

Then Aru jumped from the ropes on which she was standing into the ice cold water where Luffy was slowly sinking.

**NOW**

Aru felt the cold water close in around her. She almost lost her breath to the cold. Aru swam down farther looking for Luffy, and then she saw him hanging from a piece of wood under the water.

She swam out to him trying to unhook his clothes that had become caught in the wood. Try as she might it wouldn't come undone and then Aru saw another pair of hands helping her and she looked up to see Nami.

They got Luffy unhooked and pulled him up out of the water. The three were helped onto the ship.

Aru laid back closing her eyes to the sun and breathed in air.

"I'm glad he's okay." She whispered smiling. Then she sat up and looked at the crew leaning over them.

Aru laughed then sneezed suddenly. Sanji ran over with blankets for Nami and Aru wrapping them around the two women sitting on the deck soaked.

Aru laughed loud startling everyone, "Well, that's one memory that I believe I won't forget, right Nami-san?"

"Yah. Not exactly what I had planned!" she said smiling.

"Let me make you lovely ladies some warm soup to warm your chilled bones!" Sanji said with his one of his arms wrapped around both girls.

Aru grabbed his wrist and bent it back slightly,

"Now Sanji-san!" she said in a warning voice. "I'll help you in there; just make one for Luffy-san to. He is the captain."

Aru shook her hair then pulled it up in a ponytail.

"Come on Sanji-san, before we all get pneumonia and die!" she grabbed his arm and dragged him off towards the kitchen.

Usopp took Luffy and moved him over to a less windy spot on the ship to talk.

That left Zoro and a shivering Nami.

"Are you okay Nami-san?" Zoro asked sitting down next to her.

"I think so, Zoro-san." Nami said.

"I was worried about you." He said blushing.

"You were?" Nami said slightly shocked.

"Yes, I know it was kind of stupid but I was more worried about you then the others."

Nami rest her head on his shoulder gently, "Thanks Zoro-san."

**In Kitchen**

Aru and Sanji looked out of the kitchen window to see Zoro and Nami. Aru smiled kindly, "They truly do care for each other." She said.

"It seems that they do." Sanji replied.

"Did you have feelings for Nami-san?" Aru turned to look at him worriedly.

"I always thought of her as a sister, not someone to share my life with." He said.

"Come on, let them have some privacy, I want to see the amazing Sanji-san make some wonderful food!" she said pulling him away from the window.

"Just think of me as your assistant chef. Okay?"

Sanji looked surprised for a moment then turned to the stove. "Okay they, you start now."

**Back With Zoro and Nami**

Zoro looked down at the soaking wet Nami and smiled. He stroked her hair, still smiling. He bent over Nami who looked up and slowly kissed her cheek; she looked surprised then wrapped her arms around him and held him in a fierce hug.

Right after she did Aru and Sanji burst out of the kitchen with piles of food, "We brought the food out to you two love birds!" Aru said grinning devilishly at the two.

Nami quickly grabbed the food from a silently laughing Sanji set it down.

"ARU!" she screeched and started to chase a quickly running Aru around the ship.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" she howled.

Aru shouted back, "Only if you can catch me."

She ran past Luffy and Usopp and set down a huge platter of meat that she had been running with.

"There you go. I have to leave! BYE GUYS!" then she sprinted off with Nami still running after her.

After a while Aru grabbed Sanji, who had been running from a furious Zoro, and pulled him back up into the crows nest, she clamped a hand over his mouth as she looked down at a slightly calmed Nami who sat back down with Zoro and proceeded to eat but kept a watchful eye out for them.

"I guess we're stuck up here for a while Sanji-san!" she whispered.

"Well here is some food to bide the time." He whisked a bottle of wine and a container of food out of his jacket.

"Thanks Sanji-san!"

Aru tasted the food, "Wow, this is amazing! How did you do it Sanji-san?"

He smiled, "It's easier with a helper like you Aru-san."

She leaned back to stare at the sky, "Wow, I never expected to become a pirate!"

**Later**

Sanji slowly woke up in the crows nest to see Aru cuddled up next to him sleeping. He looked shocked then slowly looked over the edge of the nest and didn't see a soul on the deck. He gently shook Aru awake and she opened her eyes.

"Lets go down, Aru-san, they're gone." He gently said.

She yawned and stretched oblivious to how close she had been to Sanji-san. She climbed down from the crows nest and saw the crew sitting around farther up the deck. She crept up behind Usopp and barked in his ear like a dog.

He shouted, jumped up and ran behind Zoro.

"Chill out! It was only Aru-san!" Zoro said pushing the scared gunman away.

"I knew that! I was just testing my battle cry!" Usopp boasted.

Aru plopped down next to Nami.

"You still ticked at me and Sanji-san?" she asked.

"I know you by now Aru-san. It's hard to stay mad at you for long." Nami said. "So yes, you are now forgiven but its fun to stay mad at Sanji-san!"

"ARU-SAN!" Luffy shouted. "Music!"

"Hold on Luffy-san, let me get my violin out." Aru got up and got her violin then standing played a tune with a song;

Sing ye merrily one and all, tralalalalalalala

Answer merrily music's call, tralalalalalalala

Strike the lute and dance and play, tralalalalalala

Come and celebrate on this day, tralalalalalalala

**A Couple of Hours Later**

Night had set and everyone was tired especially Luffy and Usopp from dancing. Everyone retired to there rooms and Aru was shown hers. It was connected to Nami's by a door.

Aru fell down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Morning**

Aru woke to someone poking her, it was Luffy. She looked at the clock, it was 3 AM.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT LUFFY-SAN?" Aru shouted.

"I can't sleep, play another song."

Aru sat up and picked up one of her discarded shoes from the floor and flung it at Luffy.

"DON'T YOU EVER COME IN HERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION LUFFY-SAN! GOT IT?" she screamed as he ran out the door.

She flopped back down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Sorry to wake you Nami-san."

"Hell, you woke the entire ocean!" Nami said coming into her room and sitting on her bed.

Aru rolled over and sat up. "Let's go on deck."

Aru and Nami turned when they heard snoring and saw Zoro asleep in a corner with Kika.

Nami walked over to him and gently brushed his hair with her fingertips.

"You really like him don't you Nami-san?" Aru asked as they walked to the other side of the deck.

"I guess so. Sanji-san is so sweet but Zoro-san is just perfect for me. I do know Sanji-san likes you Aru-san. I'm positive."

"He's such a gentleman. Nami-san, I promise to restrain Sanji-san and myself from interrupting your moments." Aru said. "That was perfect timing though, if I do say so myself!"

"I guess you could say so Aru-san."

"Nami-san, I'm sorry. You know that right?" Aru told her looking worried.

"Yes, I do know that. Now, let's try and get some sleep." Nami said walking back down below deck.

Aru climbed back up into her favorite spot, the crows nest, and curled down in the bottom looking up at the dark sky, and she fell back asleep.

"Aru-san, flower, lovely?"

Aru woke up in the kitchen with Sanji peering over at her with his heart shaped eyes.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned.

"You're awake! Here." Sanji walked over with a tray of food for her and set it on the table in front of her.

"But, I was in the crows nest…" she mumbled sleepily but Sanji cut her off.

"I woke up to some loud shouting and looked outside to see you and Nami-san. Then you went up and she went down. After a while I came to check on you and you were crying, so I carried you down and set you in here. Right when we got up here you stopped crying." He explained.

Aru blushed and nodded. "Thanks." She mumbled. Then realized she was still in a huge shirt and a coat, she blushed more and said, "I'll be right back Sanji-san."

Then she ran out, took a cold shower and got dressed.

Then she waltzed back in with her violin asking "Does the cook want a little music?"

_HELLO! MY SCIENCE TEST IS TODAY! ARG! deep breath I will right more later (if I am still alive)! FLUFF! I had to make ZoroxNami I couldn't control myself! Well I must go study! TOODLES! _

_Your devoted writer/supplier of reading material,_

_Silent Whisperer_


	8. Sparring

_**Chapter 8!**_

_Hello my lovely readers/reviewers. I would like to thank babe300, EvilPlushie55, Animefan, and Catlover for their reviews! It makes me so warm and fuzzy inside! Okay well my science test sucked! I know I failed! Cries _

_Sanji: Don't cry Nokia-san! hands tissue_

_Nokia: Thanks Sanji-san, Hugs_

_Aru: KEEP YOUR MITS OF MY SANJI-SAN!_

_Nokia: Sorry! bows so sorry Aru-san, it won't happen again!_

_Aru: Good looks smug_

_Moment Over_

_I have hw, so so sad! But One Piece is on today! Yayness! Now is your disclaimer for One Piece AND Music Lyrics: I don't own One Piece or any of these song lyrics but if I did imagines being able to transform into animals Yay! _

_Silent Whisperer_

**LAST TIME**

Aru blushed and nodded. "Thanks." She mumbled. Then realized she was still in a huge shirt and a coat, she blushed more and said, "I'll be right back Sanji-san."

Then she ran out, took a cold shower and got dressed.

Then she waltzed back in with her violin asking "Does the cook want a little music?"

**NOW**

Sanji turned smiling with his heart eyes and said "Anything my sweet Aru-san wants!"

She sighed and shook her head; _He's never going to change…_ she though.

"You can make breakfast, FOR EVERYONE, and I'll play some music.

Sanji nodded and started to prepare a huge dish of food.

Aru settled herself on the table and started to play the violin;

As oceans collide

From the moon grows the sun

Arrest my breath

With no name and no one

Silence of the sound

And the color of the night

The sounds from the thoughts

And the thoughts from light

Fluid and sinking

I melt into the light

There's nothing but space

And my soul can take flight

Silence of the sound

And the colors of the night

The sounds from the thoughts

And the thoughts from light

Fall of an angel...

Falling...

By the time she opened her eyes and stopped playing Sanji was sitting on the chair right in-front of her never taking his eyes off of her.

"Did you like it Sanji-san, I love the quiet songs."

"That was amazing Aru-san, nothing else can describe it." He said truthfully. _She seems so hard core usually, but when playing that instrument all of her devotion goes into those notes. She is one amazing, and lovely, woman._

"What are you thinking about Sanji-san?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Oh, nothing."

"I see that the food is done! I'll go and deliver it."

He tried to protest but she pushed on his shoulders till he sat back down.

"No! I got this, rest." She said and grabbing the 4 plates of food backed out of the kitchen.

Sanji shook his head and started to clean the dishes he had used. _She is so different, not at all like the other women I've met, she is so strange but great._

**With Aru**

Aru walked over to a sleeping Zoro and kicked him in the head.

"Wake up you lazy bum! Food!"

He shot up, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Aru just laughed set down the food and walked off leaving the, still shouting, swordsman behind.

She shouted, "FILL YOUR FACE WITH FOOD LETTUCE HEAD!"

Then she made her way over to Luffy.

"Yo, rubber boy, here's some meat for your stomach!" she said as he took the plate from her.

"Thanks Aru-san!"

"No problem."

After going over to Usopp and Nami she stretched and walked over to the far end of the deck.

"I should do my daily stretches." She said to herself then began to exercise by, touching her head to her toes and holding positions, ect…

After about ½ hour she stopped stretching to see Nami beside her.

"Nami-san, why aren't you with your soul mate Lettuce Head?"

Nami looked at her then busted up laughing. "LETTUCE HEAD?"

Zoro walked over to them, "Can you keep it down, I'm trying to nap!"

Nami and Aru both looked at Zoro then fell to the deck laughing.

"That is the best name ever!" Aru shouted out loud.

Zoro looked slightly hurt and turned away; Nami suddenly stopped laughing and got up running after him to leave a still laughing Aru on the deck.

"Zoro-san!" Nami shouted.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Look, that isn't what we meant, I love your hair!" she bit her lip as if she had confessed too much.

"You do?" Zoro looked surprised.

"Yes, I do." She ran her hand through his hair.

Then he leaned over and kissed her.

Nami's eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Finally he broke free of the kiss and hugged her.

"I'm happy I could finally do that Nami-san." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad too." She whispered back.

Then she took his hand they walked father away from the others, only 2 of the crew mates had noticed the kiss between the swordsman and navigator.

Sanji had grabbed Aru's hand and had hoisted her up off the deck.

"Ah, young love!" she said leaning against Sanji.

"So beautiful."

She laughed, "What brought you up here cook?"

"I was just taking a breath of air and saw a beautiful Aru-san laughing her head off on the deck.

"Ah yes, but Nami-san was the one who started it! She shouldn't have laughed at that name."

"What was the name?" Sanji inquired.

"Lettuce Head, for our dear Zoro-san!"

Sanji laughed. "That's great, now I'm mad at myself for not thinking of it myself!"

"Don't blame yourself; I have a knack for names!" she replied.

"Well then, I wont!" he countered.

"Do you want to spar?" she asked.

"Do I want to what?"

"Spar! You know, practice fighting?"

"Oh, sure." Sanji agreed

They took there stances and Luffy came up to watch, "What-cha doing?"

As they started Aru quickly ducked under Sanji's high kick saying, "Sparing!" she swung her leg out trying to trip him up but he jumped over her. He turned around and pushed her in the back making her stumble and then he advanced trying to add in a swift kick but as he did she anticipated what he was going to do and grabbed his leg pushing it upwards making him stumble. She slipped a small knife out of her belt and threw it. Sanji tried to move but couldn't because of the knife stuck in the fabric of his pants, he tugged at it furiously but it wouldn't come out. She threw another and it caught the other pants leg.

"Damn Sanji-san! Here, let me show you a good way to get out of a knife hold." She sighed.

She pulled out the knives like she were pulling them out of butter.

"You need to pull down and out not up, that just gets it jammed."

She spent the next couple of minutes explaining it to Sanji then asked him to try, it worked.

"See? That was pretty easy! Let's try sparing again." She said.

They tried to outmaneuver each other for a couple of minutes then after nothing was happening she started to chide him.

"Awwwww, the poor chef is getting tired! He's being beaten by a girl! What a shame!"

He swung out with one of his kicks and caught her off guard knocking her a few feet, she leapt up and taking out a long pointed needle tapped it on the deck letting it expand tell it was from her elbow to the tip of her finger in length. She quickly stepped up to him with the needle and stabbed it through an arm sleeve then using a dagger put it at his thought.

"No hard feelings Sanji-san." She said putting her weapons away.

Usopp and Luffy laughed, "YOU GOT BEAT BY A GIRL!"

"DO YOU WANT TO TRY AGAINST THAT DEMON!" Sanji yelled.

Aru quickly stepped up behind them and basked their heads together they put of foot on each of their backs.

"Too easy!" she said smugly, and then added "I'll take the "demon" expression as a flattery, thank you!"

As the others were fighting and laughing Zoro and Nami had gone up to the mast of the ship and were sitting there murmuring things to each other.

Aru and Sanji exchanged glances and Aru flopped down on two of the crewmates stretching.

"This is comfy! Join us Sanji-san!" Aru patted Usopp's back and Sanji sat down.

"You know, this is comfy!" he exclaimed while Luffy and Usopp groaned under the weight.

It continued like this for the next couple of days with Aru and Sanji spending a lot of time together, same with Zoro and Nami until something happened.

Sanji was sitting listening to Aru sing then he leaned over and coughed, blood fell into his hand. Aru stopped playing and jumped down from the table.

"Sanji-san?" she asked.

He looked at her and said, "Don't you worry flower, I'm fine." but the fell into her arms.

"SANJI-SAN!" she shouted.

_Muhahahahaha! A cliffy! I do lllooooovvvee my cliffys! Well I got in A on my Spanish test dances and I got LOTS of manga from the library, including Fushigi Yugi, Fruits Basket, and Planet Ladder! School now…wha, it's only Tuesday…so so sad. I must go a feed my hungry tummy now! I must go! I shall write more soon! For some info; now the entire crew knows about Zoro and Nami, and Aru's violin is good at fast happy songs to! _

_Silent Whisperer_


	9. Sleep and Kisses

_Hello! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! I thank; babe300, tina, and Writinglover! Okay, I got an A- on my math test! GO ME! Yayness! I have dance tonight, and a Spanish quiz 2morrow. cries_

_Sanji: Nokia baby! runs to hug_

_Aru: Don't you dare…evil glare_

_Sanji: changes direction and hugs Aru_

_Aru: sticks tongue out_

_Moment Over_

_Oh, where it said "next couple of days, that should be weeks" sorry! _

_Time for our lovely disclaimer; I don't own One Piece or any of the lyrics in this story but if I did, thinks of having my own Anime Show _

_Silent Whisperer_

**LAST TIME**

It continued like this for the next couple of days with Aru and Sanji spending a lot of time together, same with Zoro and Nami until something happened.

Sanji was sitting listening to Aru sing then he leaned over and coughed, blood fell into his hand. Aru stopped playing and jumped down from the table.

"Sanji-san?" she asked.

He looked at her and said, "Don't you worry flower, I'm fine." but then fell into her arms.

"SANJI-SAN!" she shouted.

**NOW**

Zoro and Nami ran in hand in hand.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked.

Aru didn't look up but just held Sanji tight.

Zoro walked over to Aru and looked at Sanji's hand.

Zoro asked Aru, "What happened?"

"He just coughed it up." She said simply.

"Let's get him down to a bed." Zoro said picking up Sanji's feet.

Aru held onto him by grabbing under his arms and Nami walked in front holding the door open for them.

"You can put him in my room. He usually slept in the kitchen." Aru murmured.

Zoro looked shocked, _Aru has never shown so much emotion, she is always so tough! _He thought to himself.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH SANJI-SAN?" Usopp shouted.

Nami grabbed his shirt collar, "Shut up and get Luffy-san! We'll be in Aru's room!"

Usopp ran off to get Luffy.

**In Aru's Room**

Aru and Zoro laid Sanji on the bed softly, Zoro got up to go and stand with Nami but Aru sat still holding Sanji on the bed.

Luffy and Usopp ran into the room.

"What's the matter with Sanji-san!" Luffy half shouted.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Aru screamed then looked back at Sanji. "We don't know."

**Next Day about 4 AM **

Sanji awoke without opening his eyes to Aru's music, she was singing softly;

Slumber now my darling one

Rest for now the day is done

Mother sings a lullaby

Hush my darling

Do not cry

May your sleep be as sweet as the wind on the waves

Blowing gently toward far happier days

May each breath be a promise to help you believe

Were off to the land of our dreams

Were off to the land of our dreams…

She continued softly but Sanji fell back asleep to Aru's voice.

When he woke again he found Aru curled up next to him her head on his shoulder. His heart eyes began to pop up when he felt a tapping on his head.

Usopp was looking down at him.

"She stayed with you all night, never even left the room! Not once! But I had important things to do and that's why I couldn't stay with you! Brave captain Usopp! Like I was…" Usopp rattled on about what he was doing as Sanji turned his attention back to the sleeping Aru, she shifted and she wrapped her arms around his arm and slept on.

After a little bit, Usopp left to have Nami and Zoro walk in.

"Sanji-san, are you feeling better?" Nami asked.

"And how is that demon next to you." Zoro grumbled looking at the sleeping Aru.

"I'm fine; I don't know what happened to me." Sanji said looking at Aru, still.

"Well, you aren't allowed up for the next couple of days." Nami stated.

Sanji nodded and settled back down.

"I'm going to try and get some rest so can you two lovebirds leave?" Sanji said looking Zoro in the eye.

Zoro quickly pulled Nami out of the room.

As they closed the door Aru shifted and yawned, she opened her eyes to see Sanji awake.

Aru looked surprised then flung her arms around him.

"Sanji-san! You're awake!" she smiled.

He looked surprised then smiled back, "Don't worry Aru-san, I'll be fine."

Aru tightened her hug so as not to show tears.

_Don't you dare cry now Aru! Damn it!_ She thought to herself.

Sanji smiled and his heart eyes popped up.

Aru let go of him slightly embarrassed and jumped up.

"I'll get some food, and don't you dare get out of bed!" she growled the last part and ran out of the room.

**15 Minutes Later**

Aru came back with a steaming bowl. "It isn't as good as your food but I think it should do." She told him.

After Sanji ate they talked for a while, Aru explained what happened and Sanji looked confused.

"I wonder what that was." He murmured.

Aru took out her violin and Kika jumped onto the bed, curling up next to Sanji.

Aru began to sing and soon he was back to sleep.

**Two days later**

Aru took Sanji's hand and helped him out of the bed. He went and took a cold shower, put on some fresh clothes and made a dinner for everyone, (meat for Luffy). Then he went back down under the deck to check on Aru. He found her asleep curled up holding a picture in her hand. Sanji slid the picture out of her hand and looked at it. It was a boy just about 7 years old, the picture was torn but it still showed his face and dark red hair.

Aru sat up rubbing her eyes. "That's my brother, he's 12 now." She yawned and took the picture back from him putting it back into her coat pocket.

"He looked like you, but not as beautiful." He said adding some charm.

She looked at him, "The only reason I'm not snapping your arm off it because you are still recovering from that freaky illness." She warned.

"Where is he now?" Sanji asked ignoring her warning.

Aru stood up and walked out of the room leaving a bewildered Sanji standing there.

She walked over to the far side of the deck and pulled out her photo. She sat with tears streaming down her face, "Iaki-san, why did you leave? Why did you decide to go?"

Aru sat looking at the photo facing the sea until she felt a pair of arms around her waist, hugging her. She whipped around the tears still fresh on her face and saw Sanji standing there. Aru's eyes filled with tears again and she hugged him back sobbing into his coat.

"I don't know!" she sobbed, "He just left, he was my brother, we shared everything…Then he just decided to leave, all he did was leave his picture."

Sanji hugged her tighter and used one hand to smooth down her ruffled hair.

After a minute she stopped crying but didn't let go of Sanji. "I was worried about you." She admitted blushing slightly.

He smiled at her, then leaned down and brushed her cheek with his hand and kissed her.

Aru looked astonished then slowly kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, his arms rested on the small of her back and his eyes showed his care for her.

At that moment Zoro and Nami walked around the ship and saw Aru and Sanji. Zoro was about to shout out but a still amazed Nami clapped her hand over his mouth and pulled him away.

Oblivious to the two crew mates Sanji continued to kiss Aru, gently and then more passionately until she slowly broke free.

"Why did you do that Sanji-san?" she asked smiling softly.

"I didn't want you to worry, I wanted to show you that I cared too." He told her watching her smile, then he kissed her again.

_So much FLUFF! YAY!_

_Sanji: I'm so happy for you! starts to run to hug but then remembers Aru and waits_

_Aru: Good boy._

_Moment Over_

_Well…I GOT AN A on my Spanish test! I hope you readers like fluff because I sure do! I must go now, I will try and write a new chappie soon! Sorry that this wasn't the longest chapter but oh well! R&R peoples! Bu bye! _

_Silent Whisperer_


	10. Going Out

_Hello! I hope you enjoyed the fluff in chapter 9! IT'S FRIDAY! THANK THE LORD! Well…I have a new favorite FB character: HARU-SAN! 3 Well please read and review it's so nice to wake up in the morning and see a happy review in my inbox, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! Thankies to; Amaroq11,_ _Writinglover, babe300,_ _Kurama1, kitsuneofthedarknessflame3 and ZoroxNami lover! In your reviews could you please tell me if you like my choice in song lyrics? Please? Now our story shall begin…AFTER THE DISCLAIMER; I don't own One Piece or any of the lyrics from the fan fic but if I did…imagines being able to put Aru into the One Piece show_

_Silent Whisperer_

**LAST TIME**

Oblivious to the two crew mates Sanji continued to kiss Aru, gently and then more passionately until she slowly broke free.

"Why did you do that Sanji-san?" she asked smiling softly.

"I didn't want you to worry; I wanted to show you that I cared too." He told her watching her smile, then he kissed her again.

**NOW**

After a while Aru sat leaning against Sanji staring out at the sea as he ran his fingers through her dark red hair.

"I miss my brother." She murmured with her eyes shut.

"Don't worry we will find him." Sanji said softly.

Aru turned and burred her face into his jacket, she loved his smell some cooking essence that she adored on him.

Once Aru had fallen back asleep Sanji picked her up and started to take her to her bed where she could get some sleep. At that moment Zoro popped up asking "What are you doing."

Sanji almost dropped Aru, "I found her on the deck and was going to put her into her bed so she can sleep well!" he said flustered.

"Sure." Zoro said then turned and walked into the kitchen, probably to get some wine.

_He has to show up in such awkward moments doesn't he. _Sanji thought to himself as he laid Aru onto her bed. He sat there watching her, then he realized what her smell was of, she smelled of fresh cloves, one of his favorite scents.

**The Next Morning (7 AM)**

Aru slowly woke up and stretched. She remembered last night and burred into the covers with a smile on her face then slowly got up.

"You're awake."

Aru fell over backwards when she saw and heard Nami in the chair next to her.

"Damn it Nami-san! Don't scare me like that!" Aru said standing up again.

"I saw you last night Aru-san!" Nami teased.

Aru kept her face blank and asked, "Saw what?"

"Aru-san! You know what I am talking about! You and Sanji-san! It was so sweet!"

Aru threw a pillow at her head.

"If you say a word about it right now…" Aru growled.

"I won't! I promise." Nami said smiling broadly.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Aru said, yawning.

"Well, Luffy-san wants some music and Sanji-san is missed you soooooo much!" Nami ran out of the room before Aru could throw the vase in her hand at Nami.

Aru yawned again, then she took a shower and got dressed, tying a black headband around her head and grabbing her violin walked out on deck. The moment she stepped onto the deck Luffy came flying at her and grabbed her arm.

"ARU-SAN! PLAY SOME MUSIC FOR US!" he shouted/wined.

"Okay, okay." She grumbled and played two songs then someone shouted and Luffy and the others ran into the kitchen, in a minute Sanji strolled out and walked over to Aru.

"Amazing what a few words like, foods ready, can do someone." He said smiling.

"Thankies Sanji-san! Did he do that to you too?" she asked setting down her violin and hugging him.

"He still does." Sanji muttered making Aru laugh.

She yawned and scrunched up her nose. "Sometimes I miss the crowds of people in town." She said.

"Well, I'm happy your here Aru-san!" Sanji exclaimed and leaned down and kissed her.

She smiled and kissed him back. Then she popped her head into the kitchen, "Yo Luffy-san! You know, we need some new stuff. The anchor, it's rusting, and that isn't good, it'll break soon."

Zoro looked up from his food and stared at her, "How the hell do you know?"

She grinned and sat down on the table, "My mother was a mechanic, so I kinda picked some stuff up from her. I'm pretty good, not as good as her though."

Luffy leaned back and looked at her. "Zoro-san, Sanji-san, pull up the anchor so Aru-san can take a look at it!" he told them.

"WHY US!" they both shouted in unison.

Aru walked over to Zoro and grabbed his ear. "You heard you captain!"

She dragged him out of the kitchen and grabbed Sanji's wrist pulling him along to.

After a minute they pulled the anchor up and put it on the deck. Aru walked over to it and crouched down, inspecting it.

"Damn! It looks like you guys attack this ship!" she patted the anchor and hollered back to Luffy. "LUFFY-SAN! WE NEED TO TAKE A STOP! IF I CAN GET THE RIGHT MATERIALS I CAN PATCH THIS PIECE OF JUNK UP, AS WELL AS SOME OTHER THINGS ON THE SHIP!"

**The Next Day in the Harbor of a Little Town**

At the dock Aru jumped off the ship and walked into town to get some stuff for the ship.

**2 Hours Later (6 PM)**

She walked back with many tools for the ship and she set right to work. She fixed the anchor, did some wood repair and cleaned up the deck.

"HAVE YOU GUYS EVER CLEANED THIS SHIP!" she shouted as everyone ran off the ship to go do what they wanted.

"I have to do this all myself, not fair!" she grumbled.

"No you don't!" Sanji exclaimed from behind her.

She jumped and swore loudly. "CAN YOU BE A LITTLE LESS SNEAKY?" she shouted kindly.

They worked on the entire ship and finally it was clean, by now the crew had returned and was marveling at the job.

"Good job Aru-san." Zoro admitted.

"Well, your welcome!" she shot back, by now it was about, 10 PM and she was tired.

She flopped down on the deck and yawned. "I'm tired, and hungry."

Sanji's eyes popped up into hearts, "Any food for my dear Aru-san!" he helped her up.

"No, that's to much trouble Sanji-san. You have done so much today already, I can't ask you to make food for me." She smiled.

"Then I shall take you out!" he offered and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the crew as she waved.

The others sat there as Usopp said, "But who is going to make food for us…?"

**With Aru and Sanji**

They walked off the ship and she looked down at herself, "I can't Sanji-san, look at me! I'm filthy!"

"That's why I'm going to buy you a dress Aru-san!" he exclaimed.

"O come on! I look horrible in dresses! Don't Sanji-san!" she pleaded but in the end gave up.

He bought her a slinky floor length black dress that had very long sleeves and it was a halter top. He waited while she changed into it and he smiled brightly when she walked out.

"You look stunning!" he exclaimed, for the dress did look lovely on her and they way she did her hair, in a low ponytail with a few strands hanging down looked great.

"Shut up flatterer!" she said, "Lets go get some food." She took his arm and they walked down the street towards a restaurant.

_Dudes, I know that was a super short chappie but I have to step back from it for a while. I have no ideas…hits on head Well, I am gonna start a new fan fic. It's Full Metal Alchemist with my own personal character (I WILL NOT REVEAL HER NAME YET)!_

_Aru: Now I don't have to be the only made up character! Happiness!_

_Nokia: I know!_

_Well I love you guys and make sure to read my new fan fic, bu bye for now! But don't worry; I will still do this one!_

_Silent Whisperer_


	11. Dining and Apple Peels

_Hello! You know you missed me! Well, my FMA FF is up, R&R please! Well thankies to; ZoroxNami lover 4ever, kitsuneofthedarknessflame, Kurama13, babe300,_ _Invader Q and Writinglover! Thanks to ALL! DISCLAIMER TIMEEEEEE: I don't own One Piece or any lyrics from this chapter but if I did imagines meeting Spike from Cowboy Bebop _

_Silent Whisperer_

**LAST TIME**

"You look stunning!" he exclaimed, for the dress did look lovely on her and the way she did her hair, in a low ponytail with a few strands hanging down looked great.

"Shut up flatterer!" she said, "Let's go get some food." She took his arm and they walked down the street towards a restaurant.

**NOW**

As they were heading towards the restaurant Aru leaned her head on Sanji's shoulder softly. She smiled at him lovingly. _He truly is amazing._ She thought still smiling.

They reached the restaurant and the waiter, a man with black hair slicked back onto his head almost denied Sanji until Aru walked out from behind him. The waiter took one look at her and escorted them to a table, holding onto Aru's arm, much to Sanji's disapproval.

"Behold a woman's power." She whispered to him.

They sat down for a minute and talked until Sanji excused himself from the table for a moment and left Aru sitting there waiting.

Aru sat there bored then looked up as a young man came up to her.

"You look so lonely! No woman should look like that! Let's go out, I'll buy you a drink!" he said.

Aru smiled lovingly at him and leaned in, close, the guy smiled wolfishly. "My boyfriend is standing behind you." She said.

He whirled around to see Sanji, standing there in his full fiery glory giving the man a death stare.

"You might want to leave now." He said in an icy voice.

The man took one look at him and ran from the room and out the door.

Sanji readjusted his tie and sat down trying to hold is furious look but he admitted to himself that he had to fight to keep his heart eyes from popping up, he was happy; she had called him her boyfriend! He glanced at Aru who was silently laughing, her shoulders heaving.

"What's the matter my dear? Did that slob annoy you?" he said lovingly.

She leaned over the table and kissed him. "Nothing, your great Sanji-san." She said sitting back down.

He smiled, delighted, and this time he couldn't control it, his heart eyes popped up.

They ordered and talked, they eventually started to talk about the crew.

"So, how do you like the oddball people Luffy has decided to call a crew?" Sanji asked lighting a cigarette.

"Well let's analyze each of them! Let's start with Luffy-san…" they bartered comments on the crew members back and forth until Aru told a comment about Sanji.

"Sanji-san is a very compassionate hardworking soul who is loves to flirt…" she said then added softly, "…and I love him."

He looked at her surprised then got up and grabbed her hand; he threw down some money on the table and pulled her out of the restaurant and into the night.

"What are you doing Sanji-san?" she asked holding back giggles.

"I love you too Aru-san." He said and leaned over her kissing her compassionately.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close until he could feel her warmth radiating from her own body.

After a minute she broke free and wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled as they began to walk down the night laden street.

After a slow walk they were back at the ship. Luffy and Usopp were sleeping and Zoro and Nami were curled up together talking softly in a quiet area of the ship.

Aru yawned, "Sanji-san, I'm tired so…" her eyes slowly drooped as she walked down into her room, and as soon as she hit the pillow, she was asleep.

Sanji looked at Aru, _an angel_, he thought as he brushed the hair from her closed eyes, then he sat down on her bed next to her talking to her quietly until he slowly laid his head down next to her and fell asleep.

The next day Aru slowly opened her eyes squinting at the dawn light coming in through the window. It took her a moment to realize that an arm was wrapped around her waist. She turned slowly to find Sanji sleeping quietly next to her his breath blowing his hair up and down. She looked at him for a long moment, and then kissed his forehead gently. She tried to slowly get up but Sanji tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer.

"Don't go, it's to early." He mumbled sleepily.

She smiled kindly at his slumbering face; _I love you _she thought, stroking his hair softly which only made him pull her closer to him. She sighed and nuzzled against him still smiling.

She woke up about an hour later with Sanji still next to her. She looked at him for a moment then slowly, and reluctantly pulled away from his grasp and slid off the bed. She quietly grabbed her everyday clothes off a chair in the corner and crept out of the room, silently closing the door.

She took a shower then got dressed and walked up to the deck with her violin. Only Luffy and Zoro were seen, and they were bickering, again. She laughed, alerting them to her presence.

"ARU-SAN!" Luffy shouted and ran behind her, hiding from the swordsman. She laughed again as Zoro jumped at Luffy but he easily dodged and ran from Zoro.

"Come on guys, please! People are still sleeping! Don't wake them up."

Both Luffy and Zoro froze mid-step. Zoro not wanting to wake up Nami. Luffy not wanting to be beaten up by Nami, Sanji, and Aru.

"Wow! That was too easy!" she said.

"Zoro-san started it!" Luffy whined.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Zoro shouted in indignation.

Aru walked over and hit Luffy on the head with her violin case. "SHUT UP!"

"Owwwww!" he whined patting the well sized lump on his head.

"I appreciate that Aru-san." Zoro said.

She swiftly hit him in the head with the case to. "I didn't say that I wasn't going to hit you Lettuce Head!"

Zoro looked daggers at her then mumbled something and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. He walked back out with a bottle of wine, "Where is the love sick stupid cook?"

"Sleeping." Aru said and took out her violin running her fingers up and down the bow strings. She played a few notes then put it away.

"Luffy-san?" she asked, "I need to go into town to get some new strings for my violin, it won't take long."

"Okay." He replied sitting down on the mast head.

Aru crept back down into her room, where Sanji was still sleeping, and grabbed her trench coat. Then after putting it on she when back on deck and walked off the ship after grabbing her case, seeing that Zoro was drinking and petting Kika and Luffy was doing, something else.

Aru stretched her arms in the air and walked towards the town square to find a shop that might have what she needed.

She stepped into the square and saw millions of shops. "Wow, this might take a while." She said to herself. She went from shop window to shop window seeing if it was what she wanted, _It's not as fun shopping by myself_, she admitted then felt someone tap her on the back. She turned around hoping it would be Sanji but it wasn't. It was the man from the night before in the restaurant and he had 3 friends with him.

"Hey girly! Remember me?" he guy asked.

Aru crinkled her nose; the smell of his breath was enough to kill a small child. "Yes, I do. You we're the idiot who ran like a coward from a restaurant."

"You're coming with me this time!" he growled reaching out an arm to grab a handful of the hair.

"You touch me, and you are dead." She threatened.

He reached out farther and Aru slowly brought her arm back and hit him full in the nose. He lurched backwards and his friends looked daggers at her.

"It's on girly!" one said but didn't move because Aru had thrown two daggers at him and they caught his shirt sleeves.

She ran up and kicked him in the chin sending his head back and knocking him out.

The two others looked at the girl; she now had fire in her eyes and was walking towards them, they tried to run but she grabbed the back of their shirts and bashed their heads together hard, they slumped to the ground and she carefully stepped over them walking onto the next shop. After about an hour she was walking back onto the deck with a small bag. She sat down on the deck a proceeded to remove her old strings and put in new ones. After a bit she played a few notes and tuned the strings. _Finally!_ She thought stretching up towards the sky.

She grabbed her violin and climbed up into the crows nest and proceeded to play a slow tune then a fast one closing her eyes to the sound of the music.

Someone tapped her shoulder, "Aru-san?" Luffy asked.

"What?" she said slightly annoyed that he had brought her from her reverie.

"Food's ready!" he shouted halfway down the ropes and speeding off towards the kitchen holding his hat onto his head.

Aru put her violin in it's case and left it up in the crows nest and walked into the kitchen where everyone was eating, some faster than others.

Aru looked at the sharp shooter and the captain guzzling food as if they had just been starving for weeks.

"Slow down, you'll get a stomachache." Sanji said while pointing the knife in his hand at them.

"I'm sorry Aru-san, I hope you don't mind such brutality!" he said smiling.

"I'm fine! Thanks for asking Sanji-san." She said sitting down at the table and grabbed a knife and an apple. She peeled the apple in one strip making sure not to cut it.

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked still eating.

"My mother told me that if you peel an apple and drop the skin on the floor it shows the first letter of the name of the man or woman that you are going to marry. If it's unreadable, it means your not going to marry. It's only one drop and one person per apple." She finished peeling and dropped the peel, it fell to the floor and the crew leaned over it. It had formed a wobbly capital S. Aru immediately flushed a deep red and bit into her apple to hide her half embarrassed half delighted eyes.

"I can't tell!" Luffy said bending his head to the side. Before they could see, Nami shifted and moved the rind, picked it up and threw it into the trash.

"Nami-san! Why did you do that? I wanted to see!" Luffy whined.

Aru looked up from her apple, "I don't believe it said anything. I'm pretty sure." _I wonder if anyone saw…_she thought then she locked eyes with Nami and she knew that Nami had moved the peel purposely to save Aru. Aru mouthed 'Thank You' then bit into her apple again.

After everyone had finished eating they all piled outside to make a last minute check, just to see that they had everything needed accept Aru who helped Sanji check the food cupboards in the kitchen, just to make sure they wouldn't run out of food.

"I could sleep in these cupboards!" Aru exclaimed as she leaned in farther and father pushing food aside.

She touched the back of the cupboard and made sure everything was there. Then she started to slowly back out up suddenly shot out as Sanji grabbed her by the waist and pulled. She laughed and turned around, falling into him.

"Thanks for that! It would have taken 3 years to crawl out of that!" she said.

He smiled at her shining face, "Anything for you my dear!"

She playfully whacked his arm and stuck her tongue out. They she looked up at his bright cheery face, stood up on her toes and kissed him softly then winked and left the room, leaving him there with little pink hearts for eyes.

_Hello! I had an idea for the chappie and did it! I do hope you enjoy! Well, I'm getting an A in math! HALELUJA! ;) Well now…its Thursday and I got so many reviews! Happiness people! Yay! _

_Sanji: Thanks for pairing me up with Aru-san!_

_Nokia: No problem Sanji-san!_

_Aru: Oh yah, and thanks for making me tough in this chapter, I didn't want the readers to get the impression that I'm soft or something!_

_Nokia: But your love Sanji-san so much! You needed to be a little sweet!_

_Aru: I agree there._

_MOMENT OVER_

_Well I shall leave you, and remember to read my other FF on Full Metal Alchemist!_

_Silent Whisperer_


	12. Brother

_Hey guys! I've been really sick so I was bed ridden and I couldn't write a new chapter! I know, so sad. Well, it also took me awhile for a new idea…but now I have it! GO ME!_

_Zoro/Nami: We warned you about the caps…_

_Nokai: Sorry! bows It won't happen again…well in this chapter. evil grin_

_Moment Over_

_So, yes, well I got my report card and I'm getting good grade! Yayness! I just don't understand about how I'm getting a B in PE and a B+ in Choir? What is up with that? Oh well, I want to thank: Kitsuneofthedarknessflame, Kurama13, ZoroxNami lover 4ever, babe300, and CheddarCheese99043 for the reviews! Time for…the disclaimer (note: I didn't use capital letters): I don't own One Piece or any music lyrics but if I did imagines getting a puppy for my birthday Okay then…now on with the chapter!_

_Silent Whisperer_

**LAST TIME**

He smiled at her shining face, "Anything for you my dear!"

She playfully whacked his arm and stuck her tongue out. They she looked up at his bright cheery face, stood up on her toes and kissed him softly then winked and left the room, leaving him there with little pink hearts for eyes.

**NOW**

Aru stretched as she left the kitchen, she looked up at the sky and smiled, _I'm happy here_ she thought to herself. A shout alerted her attention, Nami and Zoro were over by the anchor, which had been pulled up on deck so they could set sail.

"Aru-san? You did this?" Nami asked surprised.

"Yes, it took a while but I think it should last." She said sheepishly.

"Well, it's really good." Nami said and straightened up.

"Thanks!" she said.

**Later: 11 PM**

Aru padded quietly down the stairs to her room. She had offered to clean up and it seemed as if everyone had gone to bed. Loud snoring came from the boy's room and she could hear Nami muttering in her sleep. She yawned and grabbed a huge shirt from her bag and put it on. She sat down on her bed and grabbed a book from the table. She began to read but put the book down when she heard soft footsteps in the hallway. She shrugged thinking it was just the glutton Luffy doing up for a midnight snack but when she heard the footsteps stop at her door she got up and opened the door. As the door opened she saw Sanji's face staring back at her own with a slightly sheepish look on his face.

She laughed quietly as smiled, "Nightmares?" she inquired.

"No, I just was checking on the lovely ladies, making sure they were okay!" he exclaimed.

Aru clapped a hand over his mouth and shushed him. "Shut up! You and I both know what will happen if we wake up Zoro or Nami!"

Immediately Sanji quieted and slipped into her room. Aru sat down on the bed and crossed her legs. Sanji joined her, and he bent over swiftly to kiss her. She looked at him and leaned forward but was greeted with a white flash of light and she saw an image: _a boy with dark red hair was standing on a ship, she saw a flash of herself and the crew who looked tired and beaten up. Then the scene changed to show the boy in a pool of blood, dead._ Aru jerked back from Sanji's embrace and stood up.

"What's wrong my flower?" he asked bewildered.

"Promise me something Sanji-san." She said.

"Anything." He replied.

"Promise me you will never harm my brother."

"What? I would never do that! Why do you think I would?"

"Promise."

"I promise." He said and stood up wrapping his arms around her, "Don't you worry."

She relaxed and leaned into him, sighing. "Good."

He guided her to the bed and sat her down. "You need to rest; you don't look so well my cupcake."

She gratefully flopped down on the bed closing her eyes. Sanji smiled and tried to stand up but she quickly grabbed his arm pulling him down next to her, already half asleep she mumbled, "Stay."

He smiled lightly and laid down next to her, she sighed and rolled over burrowing her face into his soft shirt contentedly. "I love you." She mumbled.

"I love you to." He said before slipping off to sleep cradling Aru in his arms. When Sanji and Aru slowly awoke in the morning the light was dimly shining through Aru's window.

"Good morning." She muttered, after kissing Sanji on the head she rolled out of bed and grabbed some clothes, heading towards the shower.

She showered and threw on the clothes she had picked from her bag, she looked down at herself shocked to see that she had grabbed the clothes she had worn on the day her brother left. She was wearing her normal shoes but black fishnet tights shown off by her 3 quarter length jeans. She was also wearing a black top with white symbols that matched the ones on her arm. Her hair was hanging loose and unruly over her shoulders. She stared for a moment then shook her head and walked back into her room where Sanji was sitting on the bed sleepily.

"Sanji-san, here." Aru took off her shark tooth necklace and gave it to him.

"I need you to wear it today." And with that she grabbed her big coat and climbed on deck, remembering that she had left her violin in the kitchen.

"Morning!" she said to the crew, other than Sanji who was still fumbling around under deck.

"That's new." Nami commented on Aru's clothes, while moving up and down. She was sitting on Zoro while he was doing push ups.

She walked over to Luffy who was sitting on the mast head looking out.

"Do you have a spyglass?" she asked.

"Yup, sure do!" he said pulling a spyglass out of his vest.

"Thanks!" she shouted and climbed up to the crows nest and sat, looking through the glass. After about 30 minutes of scanning Aru sighed and put the glass down.

"I just know he's out there!" she muttered.

"Who?"

Aru jumped and whipped around to face Nami.

"You have to scare me like that?"

"Yes." Nami replied grinning.

"My brother. I had a vision that he was here…and then he was dead. I had the vision when I connected with Sanji-san…so I think maybe he was the one who killed him. I'm not sure."

Nami stopped grinning and when quiet, "Are you sure? Did you tell him Sanji-san that?"

"No. I just made him promise never to hurt my brother."

"Okay, if you're sure. Why do you think he's here?" Nami said sitting down.

"Well, first the vision and now the clothes. These were the clothes I wore the day he left…" Aru's voice trailed off and she peeked through the glass again.

After another ½ hr with Aru talking to Nami while scanning the sea she stopped and blinked. A ship just a little smaller than the Merry Go was approaching, it had black sails that had a skull with white wings attached to it.

Aru looked again and leapt down to the deck as quick as she could, she ran over to the crew who were eating in the kitchen.

"We have to get on deck, NOW!" she shouted.

"What's the hurry?" Zoro inquired.

"Damn it Zoro-san! It's my brother!" she shouted and leapt back onto the deck.

Sanji quickly dropped everything and followed.

"What's the big deal?" Zoro grumbled.

"Come on Zoro-san!" Luffy said grabbing his hat and following.

Zoro and Usopp sighed and crept onto the deck to join everyone, they were all peering at the ship.

"Iaki-san is on there, I just know it." Aru said.

The ship finally turned and stopped next to the Merry Go.

"HELLO!" Luffy shouted.

After a minute a shape was seen on the ship, a boy stood up and looked at the crew with dark black eyes. He was wearing black pants with a torn t-shirt, his dark red hair was hanging flat in his face. His face showed no emotion as he looked at Luffy.

"Iaki-san?"

The boys eyes flew to Aru who was standing there eyes wide. The boy, Iaki, eyes widened with shock as he stared at Aru, but he didn't move.

"Aru?"

Aru stood and looked at the boy then she walked over to the edge of the ship and calmly said to the crew, "Get a plank so I can walk over."

The crew silently grabbed something and Aru walked onto the other ship still looking at her brother.

"You left me." She said staring at him.

"I know."

"Why?"

"I had to."

Aru looked down at her brother then suddenly hugged him fiercely. Iaki looked shocked, as if he had expected to be hit instead of embraced.

"Don't you ever do that again; don't hurt me like that again." She whispered into his ear.

He stood there limp in her arms eyes wide. Aru turned to the crew and said; "This is my brother, Iaki Umati. Iaki, this is Usopp-san, Zoro-san, Luffy-san, Nami-san, and last but not least Sanji-san. Finally Iaki tore away from Aru and stood staring from her to the crew.

He looked at his sister, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I'm just glad we found you!" she said taking a step towards him.

"No, I'm sorry for what is to come." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"That you have to stay here, because I have to turn them in for bounty, and then, you."

"What?" Aru shouted and backed away.

"We need the money smart one." Iaki said and snapped his fingers bringing bounty hunters up onto the deck.

Aru stared at him, "Iaki-san..."

He shrugged at motioned to the men, they quickly took action and began to try and overpower the straw hats. The men fell quickly under Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy. Aru just stood there ridged.

"I'll just keep calling up more, so don't worry." Iaki said while smiling.

"You'll run out sooner or later." Sanji said.

"Not before you die." He said grinning.

"Just to add a happy note!" Zoro said slicing open a man on the deck.

Aru stood and put her hands in the pockets to feel a hard metal surface, it was the gun she had taken from the man who had tried to rob her (See chapter 3). She understood.

"Awwwww, poor Aru. She doesn't want to hurt her brother! You're too easy, just like the day I left; I knew I could hurt you! Look at this, this crew; they are being injured for you. If you just came with me, they won't be hurt more than they have, which is practically by the hands of you!" he said spreading his arms wide.

Aru looked at the boy; she saw the devil in his eyes. She looked to the crew, they were tiring, too many people. She looked back at her brother and relaxed her grip on the gun in her pocket, until she heard a sound, a bone breaking sound, she turned and saw Sanji who had been rammed into the wall with a heavy shovel shaped object and he slid to the deck blood on his shirt. Aru's face grew wide with horror and she put one hand on a knife in her belt and the other on the gun. She turned and threw the knife at the man who had hurt Sanji, the blade ran him through but Aru ignored that and brought the gun up to face the boy in front of her.

"You are not my brother." She shouted angrily and pulled the trigger. Blood spattered over the deck and Aru, as the boy fell over, dead.

His body of the 12 year old boy slowly dissolved to from that of a man with purple hair and a scared face.

"The Copy Copy Fruit." Nami marveled. "It can change someone too look like another…"

The men who were fighting the Straw Hats suddenly saw the blood spattered Aru and the gun and jumped ship swimming away. Aru stood gun still held in her hand, she stood then crumpled down to the deck sobbing loudly.

"ARU-SAN!" the crew shouted and they all tried to run across the plank to her. Nami and Luffy were the first across, then Usopp and Zoro, and then last the badly injured Sanji.

Nami sat down next to Aru pried the gun from her hand; she gave it to Luffy who threw it overboard.

"I though it was my brother…I was so happy." She sobbed, with no tears. She shook her head furiously, "I can't believe it. 4 years, I though I found him."

"Come on. We should get her to bed. She needs it!" Nami commanded.

Zoro was about to pick her up but was shoved out of the way by Sanji who grabbed Aru's hands and held them tightly.

"Stop." He said quietly. "No lady, especially not mine will hurt herself inside or out."

She stopped when she saw the blood on his shirt but kept sobbing. He slowly helped her up and she leaned in on him. Luffy leapt up and grabbed one of Aru's arms to keep her up, Usopp grabbed the other and the in better shape Zoro and Nami helped Sanji.

The crew got Aru onto their ship and out her in her room, where she stared at the ceiling. Nami helped to bandage Sanji's broken rib and let him go to Aru's room to see how she was doing.

"Aru-san?" he inquired, knocking at the door.

She was there, sitting on the bed looking at the tattoos on her arm.

"What are you doing?" Sanji said as he slipped into the room closing the door.

"We got these tattoos together. Me and my brother." She said and got up off the bed.

She slowly walked over to Sanji who had an open shirt, with the bandages wrapped around his chest. She leaned into him and put her hand on the bandages, "I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to look for my brother anymore. I don't want you to get hurt. It's to painful." She stated looking up into his face.

"Too bad for you because now I have 2 goals in life; to find the Great Blue and to find your brother. Nobody here will give up on you, just relax, it's over right now." He whispered into her hair.

She smiled a smile that showed every emotion she was having at that moment; sadness, pain, sorrow, thankfulness, and love.

She led him over to the bed and made him lay back, "Relax." She stated. "I'll play some music."

It's calling out from deep within the heart

I always want to dream cheerful dreams

Sadness can never be counted but

I will be able to see you on the other side

Every time people repeat mistakes,

They know the blue of the simply blue sky

It seems as if the road continues endlessly but

These hands can find light

The quiet heart when parting

The ear listens as the body changes to zero

Living, mysterious, dying, mysterious

The flower, the wind, the city; they're the same

It's calling out from deep within the heart

Let's draw out dreams always, numerous times

Instead of stating the number of sadness

Sing softly with the same lips

Even in the closing memories, there are always

Whispers that cannot be forgotten

Even on the shattered mirror shards,

New scenery is reflected

The quiet window on the beginning morning

The body that is changing to zero is being pleased

I won't search beyond the sea from now

The shining thing is always here,

It can be found within me

_Hello, sorry that this chapter took so long. I just made up the Cursed Fruit name, I know, I know. I have to go, I got a huge OAT reading test today! I love you guys! Mwah! Thanks for being so supportive and reading this!_

_Silent Whisperer_


	13. Meat and a Healing Rib

_OMG! MY LITTLE COUSIC DELETETED MY OTHER FF! WAHHHHHHHHH! __I'M SO CRAZY NOW, WAUG! calm down I might redo it but I'm gonna take a break from that one and remember not to leave editing windows for my FF open when 6 yr olds are around…FYI I'm excited because my favorite number is 13 and its chapter 13! YES! I'll try and make this a really good chapter! You know, sometimes I feel like "Is there more to life than writing FF?" and then I think again, "No." Well, as you can see, today is my day of insane ramblings and what not. As in answer to a question, I have a little ZoroxNami fluff not much though…but if it will make you happy, I'll add more. I just need to figure out how... scratches head_

_Aru: bored tone You're enjoy taking your time with this author's note aren't you?_

_Nokai: …Yes!_

_Haru: And you do notice that you spell your name differently in different chapters?_

_Nokai: How did you get here?_

_Haru: shrug You wrote me in._

_Nokai: Wow…you're right!_

_Haru: I know._

_Moment Over_

_Okay, yes I did notice my little typing mistake in past chapters and my name is Nokai not Nokia, whoops! Oh, thankies to_ _babe300, Kurama13, Bulma Breif, Mikol, ali-chan229,_ _CheddarCheese99043,_ _and Writinglover for the reviews!_ _Disclaimer! I don't own One Piece or any of the song lyrics…why? WHY CAN'T I? pouts_

_Silent Whisperer_

**LAST TIME**

Even in the closing memories, there are always

Whispers that cannot be forgotten

Even on the shattered mirror shards,

New scenery is reflected

The quiet window on the beginning morning

The body that is changing to zero is being pleased

I won't search beyond the sea from now

The shining thing is always here,

It can be found within me

**NOW**

Sanji quietly listened to Aru's song then grabbed her and pulled her down to him so that she was lying flat on top of him. Surprised she giggled and rested her chin on his chest while reaching her arms out playing with his shining blond hair. He sat up quickly and kissed her passionately. Aru returned the kiss and felt his tongue trace over her lips gently. She sighed and let her arms fall from his hair to wrap around his neck, gently he pulled her down to the bed with him and continued to kiss her, letting his hands begin to wander. She broke free after another minute and Sanji looked a little confused, "We don't want to hurt your rib do we?" she purred.

"…no" he said knowing she was right.

She crawled off the bed a quickly changed back into her normal everyday clothes throwing the bloodstain ones under a table, but still, it was enough to get the blond haired cook drooling. She crawled back onto the bed and nestled into his arm she kissed his nose and turned over curling her legs up to fit into his. He settled down for a quick nap and some quiet talking. _This rib better heal fast._

**On Deck**

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeaaat!" Luffy howled pacing around the deck.

"There's meat in the kitchen, go get it yourself. We're won't!" Nami shouted to the rubber boy.

At the mention of the meat Luffy and Usopp high tailed it into the kitchen where Nami promptly slammed the door and pushed some barrels in front of it.

"That should hold them, for a little while." She said.

"Why is it so quiet all of a sudden?" Zoro muttered, he hadn't seen anything that had just happened because, one he was lifting heavy weights on his back while doing push ups, and two, a cat's tail was lazily drooped over his eyes.

Nami laughed and picked Kika off Zoro, cradling the cat. She nuzzled the soft fur, "You're so cute!"

"Stupid cat gets all the attention." Zoro grumbled.

"I was talking about you!" Nami laughed.

"Huh?"

"You can be so stupid." She said putting a foot on his head making him stop.

He grunted and rolled the weights off his back, Nami offered him a hand and pulled him up off the deck.

"Thanks." He said and kissed her forehead and put a hand around her waist and they walked over to the kitchen door.

"How are you doing in there?" Zoro shouted.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MEAT?" Luffy howled.

"You mean this?" Nami tapped the barrels and nodded. "It's all in there."

"You devil!" Zoro said and kissed her.

"WHAT?" Luffy shouted and mournfully looked through the small glass window at the barrels.

"Until you can control yourself, you get none. Also, Sanji-san would kill us if you ate it all while we're watching." Nami said pointing a finger at him.

Luffy whined and slid back under the window, his moaning muffled.

Zoro smiled and said, "The meat will go stale if we don't get it back into the cold though…"

"Not for a while." Nami grinned. Zoro kissed her again.

**10 Minutes Later**

A half-asleep Sanji crawled onto the deck and looked around. There were Zoro and Nami, sharing a private joke and kissing. From the kitchen came an unearthly howl, "What the hell?" Sanji muttered and he saw the barrels blocking the door and pushed them aside. Nami turned to see Sanji moving the barrels and shouted "I wouldn't do that!" Then suddenly a blur shot past Sanji, knocking him to the ground.

"LUFFY-SAN!" Sanji shouted and the captain, who had his face in one of the barrels. Sanji pulled the captain aside to see the meat stacked in the barrels.

"WHAT?" he shouted and threw the captain away, dragging the barrels into the kitchen trying to preserve them from the shark-like Luffy. Problem was that Usopp, who was still in the kitchen, and hastily grabbed some meat from the barrel and decided to run.

"NOBODY CAN STOP THE GREAT USOPP!" he shouted running out the door.

THWUMP! Usopp fell flat on his face and looked up to see a now awake Aru standing over him. "Don't you wake me up like that again…" she growled.

**5 Minutes Go By**

Aru sat contentedly in the kitchen head down on the table, quietly snoring, asleep. Luffy and Usopp were on the floor, dazed, with Aru's footprints all over their bodies and a dent in their foreheads from her violin case.

"Wow Aru-san, you did some damage!" Nami exclaimed walking into the kitchen after making sure it was safe. Aru grunted and moved her head slightly.

"Where's the cook? Everyone's hungry." Nami inquired sitting on the kitchen table.

Aru sleepily pointed a finger towards the pantries where noise could be heard.

"Sanji-san, any food back there? Everyone's hungry." Nami said jumping off the table and poking her head around the pantry corner to find him digging through supplies and stacking them on the table for dinner.

"Everyone but rubber boy and needle nose." Sanji said pointing a finger towards the two on the floor.

"I'll leave you to it then." Nami said and walked back out of the room, stopped, grabbed Luffy and Usopp who were now awake but to scared to move and wake Aru up, and dragged them out of the kitchen away from the irritated cook and the sleeping musician.

"Too loud." Aru mumbled as Nami was leaving.

Sanji immerged from the pantry caring different vegetables and meat. He proceeded to make a large stir fry, the smells wafting out of the kitchen and to the waiting crew.

"FOOD!" Luffy shouted then quickly shut up as he saw Aru's head shoot up from the table before settling back down.

"You get none of it. Remember?" Zoro told Luffy.

Luffy sat like a lost puppy, whimpering.

After a couple minutes Sanji popped his head out of the kitchen saying that the food was ready. He stood in the doorway with a frying pan in his hand, just daring Luffy and Usopp to try and make their way into the kitchen. Zoro and Nami walked into the kitchen to find Aru sitting at the table stretching.

"You woke up." Nami stated taking a seat next to her.

"How did I get in here?" she muttered sleepily.

"God, well you woke up and beat the crap out of Luffy-san and Usopp-san, now they are banned from having any dinner, plus they have dents in their foreheads from that evil violin case of yours!" Nami said giggling.

"Really?"

"Yes really!" Zoro said sitting down next to Nami.

"Dinner!" Sanji proclaimed after emerging from the doorway to make sure the other two didn't have any ideas.

"For the two lovely ladies first!" he said setting a plate down for Aru and Nami.

"And for you." Sanji put a plate down for Zoro before grabbing his own and sitting down next to Aru.

"Thank you!" Aru said kissing his cheek lightly making his little pink eyes pop up.

"You are so predictable Sanji-san" Nami said shaking her head.

"I know he is! But that's so cute!" Aru giggled taking a bite of the food. "Wonderful." She told the chef then turned back to Nami and they discussed what would be the best thing to do with the ship that was still anchors by their own.

"After they finished eating Sanji, seeing that Nami and Aru were done, took there plates over to the sink. Zoro, of course, had to get up and give Sanji his plate.

Aru quickly walked over to Sanji and gave him a hug from behind; taking his moment of surprise she grabbed some of the leftover food from the counter and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the food." She sung and walked out of the room.

Aru walked out of the kitchen onto the deck and walked over to Luffy and Usopp who were staring mournfully at the door to the kitchen. "You don't deserve it but, here." Aru proffered the nabbed food to the crewmates.

"THANK YOU!" Luffy squealed, hugging Aru while filling his face with the food.

"Slow down with that food Rubber Boy you'll kill yourself and please don't squeeze me like a squeaky toy!" she said squirming out of his grip. She laughed and left the sharpshooter and captain to fight over the food.

"Greedy bunch." Zoro commented nodded towards the other crew members.

"What do you think?" she said sarcastically.

**1 Week Later at about 9PM (FYI the crew has lights on the deck)**

The crew was relaxing and everything was calm, Nami had finally declared Sanji's rib healed and he was very happy about that. He walked up behind Aru who was down on hands and knees scrubbing the deck, muttering something about heavy labor and lazy bums. "No lady should be doing that, especially not my sugar coated candy!" he exclaimed offering his hand.

Aru spun around still on her knees at the sound of his voice and looked up at him, squinting to make out who it was. After a moment she recognized who it was and grasped his hand, and was pulled onto the deck.

"Your so sweet!" she purred then said, "If you care that much then get that bastard swordsman or pin nose to do it!"

Sanji laughed and kissed her nose. "Later darling!" he said, "But guess what good news I have."

"I don't know! You know I hate guessing!"

"My rib has been officially declared as healed!"

Aru's eyes took on a mischievous glint and she said, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Darling! You promised." He said horrified. She hugged him and laughed, "I'm teasing! Don't worry, I didn't forget." She said grinning. "But I can't…"

Sanji's face fell.

"I still have to finish cleaning this deck and then I'll be to tired to do anything." She pouted. Quickly Sanji walked over to the dozing needle nose and rubber captain and grabbed their shirt collars. He pulled them back over to the lightly smirking Aru.

"You never do anything to help this ship so clean it!" he said almost shouting. Then he grabbed Aru around the waist and pulled her away.

"Sanji-san is evil now." Luffy pouted looking at the rag and water sitting there waiting to be used.

Sanji pulled Aru down into her room, gently, but grinning the whole time. Once in her room he pulled her down onto the bed and kissed her. Her hands smoothed up his shirt playfully and she grinned, "My cuddly Sanji-san." She purred.

**Later **

Aru was looking up at the ceiling cuddling a bear chested, sleeping Sanji. Aru smiled at him and brushed a lock of hair from his mouth. _I hope this lasts forever._

_Hey! I know this chappie took a while but my computer when BLONK and crashed for a couple of days! So yes, I do hope that your enjoying…I have a really good outline for my next chapter so GO ME! Oh, just to straighten this out: Sanji, Haru, Kish, and Hatori are MINE!_

_Keep It Real_

_Silent Whisperer_


End file.
